Alternative energy sources have become much more necessary as fossil fuels are depleted and pollute the environment. Wind energy is one of the most cost effective of all types of renewable energy. However, to make wind a viable source of energy or electricity in particular careful design of wind-capturing machines is necessary. A variety of principles of physics are used to create wind turbines that can efficiently capture energy from the wind. Wind turbines can be onshore or offshore.
With the increasing significance of wind power the size and dimension of the wind turbines is also increasing. As a consequence, huge effort, logistically and economically, is necessary, e.g., for service and maintenance of such wind turbines. Heavy components in a wind turbine such as yaw motors, hydraulic or brake components in a wind turbine, etc. are typically handled or replaced due to, e.g., mal-function or age. Therefore, external cranes and hoist mechanisms are used when a wind turbine is undergoing a service inspection or repair.
EP 2 363 598 A1 relates to a wind turbine comprising a nacelle being rotatable disposed on a tower with the nacelle having a first cavity, a generator housing portion disposed upstream to the nacelle having a second cavity, a hub disposed upstream to the generator housing portion with attached rotor blades at it having a third cavity, whereby the first, second and third cavities communicate with one another. Further, the wind turbine comprises a railway system comprising at least one rail-element having a means for lifting and/or transporting being movable along the rail-system, wherein the rail-system at least partially extends through at least two adjacent cavities.
Due to their large size and/or bulky properties, the use of aforementioned cranes and hoist mechanism is complicated and not efficient.